


Chasing Storms

by pumpkin_latte



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jooheon has an Aussie accent, M/M, Surfer Jooheon, Tourist Minhyuk, maybe i'll make a part two idk yet, set in australia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkin_latte/pseuds/pumpkin_latte
Summary: Where Jooheon falls in love with something besides surfing, and a storm helps bring them close.alternatively, their dogs know whats up. Maybe they love each other too.I suck at summaries forgive me





	Chasing Storms

_They told me it was impossible. That I was just chasing storms. They told me I couldn't simply close my eyes and expect my dreams to breathe life. I was told the storm would engulf me. That it would eat me whole. That the storm wasn't a friend of mine._

_But storms are just systems we need to understand. Like the human body or the ocean. Like friendship. But I was caught up in the beauty of the after math and I tried and tried until my body became scattered with stories and I proved them wrong. I opened my eyes on the other side and I touched the horizon with my own fingertips. That breathtaking beauty that comes just after the storm._

 

Jooheon took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the sea salt breeze, and grinned. He lay on his hammock, swinging against the tender wind as the sun sank into his bare chest. He overlooked the beach and its white sand, watching the waves brush against the shoreline, and to his little sanctuary. 

His hidden home. It was connected to the main beach, but only if you were looking for the place. Beyond the tall rocks that barricaded his cabin was a populous beach teeming with life, yet the sound and clamor lost its way here, unable to penetrate the rocks. 

Jooheon lifted himself up and whistled. He scanned the small area, searching beyond the small cabin and the lines of unique surf boards, and within seconds a fluffy brown dog came running towards him. He bent down, and the dog wagged its tail excitedly. 

"My Honey where did you go!" Jooheon cooed, brushing the dog off, "there's twigs all over you" he clicked his tongue. "Maybe a swim will clean you up" 

And with that, he yanked a board out of the sand that matched his white hair all too well, and made for the main beach. 

 

Surfing had become a part of Jooheon. Having grown up on ships, Jooheon was always close with the ocean. But surfing connected his mind and body to the water as if it was his very fabric. 

Jooheon made his way past the array of crowds. People were strewn about the sandy expanse, some solo, some in pairs, others in large groups. He watched the newer faces with intrigue as he set his board on the surface of the sea, watching them test out the waters. He smiled to himself, then heard his Honey barking. 

He turned and saw the brown fluff in a scuffle with another dog. A much smaller dog, but also much louder. He sighed, picked up his board and cut his way through the clear ocean. 

"Honey! Stop bothering that poor pup!" Jooheon bent down next to Honey, petting her ruffle to calm her down, "at least I think that's a pup. It's honestly too small to be a dog" 

Honey seemed to bark in agreement. The little dog growled, then a shadow darkened over them. 

 

"For your information, that _is_ a dog" 

 

Jooheon and Honey both looked up to meet the voice, the owner being a orange haired boy with fair skin and a skinny figure. A smirk crept on Jooheon's face. He was _definitely_ a tourist. 

"A dog shouldn't be the size of a cat, unless they're a puppy" Jooheon stated as a matter of fact, receiving a deadly glare from the newcomer. 

"You don't seem like a dog expert to me, so your opinion is invalid. Clover and I will be taking our leave now, good day" the boy said, picking up his pup with an arm and so much sass, turning to leave in the direction he came. 

"You better be careful. A dog that size. There's spiders bigger out here. Keep her safe" 

The boy made a face somewhere between insult and surprise, and Jooheon noticed his sharp features. He had defined cheekbones, almond shaped eyes, and a handsome face, even when scrunched up with annoyance. 

"Thanks for your concern, _mister_ , but Clover and I are just fine" 

And with that the boy turned sharply, spraying sand behind him, causing Jooheon to cough and Honey to whimper just slightly. 

 

 

Usually the ocean had Jooheon's undivided attention, but today his mind was drifting. The waves were perfect for surfing, yet Jooheon only surfed near the shore, taking on only a few big waves at a time. He gravitated towards that boy, unknowingly, when usually he would surf the entire expanse of the beach in the day. 

He found his eyes searching for him, for that orange cream hair, those sparkling sharp eyes. He watched that peculiar laugh, and felt how it pulled at the strings of his heart. He smiled at the boys little actions, the way he interacted and carried himself. Jooheon found himself sinking, slowly, inside the brightness of that smile.  

"What's happening to me Honey" he sighed, laying flat on his board, legs on either side of the floral surf board, "maybe I've been alone for too long". Honey made a sound from the tip of Jooheon's board, before jumping off and swimming to the shoreline. She shook herself off, causing a few tourist to run from her spray, then sat facing Jooheon, and barked. 

 

Jooheon leaned against the bar as he waited for his drink to be assembled. He had lost sight of the boy behind a particularly large crowd, deciding it was time to give it a rest. It was useless anyways. He could see the naiveté and innocence on his face, and besides, he was a tourist, while Jooheon was a hardcore surfer.

Honey sat between Jooheon's feet, chewing on a special bone the owner of the bar always kept for her and the other dogs. 

"There's gunna be a big storm tonight" the owner said, sliding a tall drink towards Jooheon. "You better be careful" 

Jooheon's soft eyes reassured the owner, who was an older man in his 40's with a thick Australian accent, and long dark dreadlocks. His dark skin was scarred in several spots, telling stories as he carried history on his body. 

"I'll be fine, don't worry" 

"You need help putting up the barricades?" 

Jooheon pondered for about a minute, then shook his head no. "I'll be fine. Besides, my place is sturdier than yours" 

"Yeah but mine isn't at the mouth of a beast" 

They laughed momentarily, but were interrupted by high pitched barking that had gotten too close to ignore. 

 

 _"Clover!"_  

 

Jooheon heard, and his heart began to drum.  The boy was a few steps beside Jooheon, making a failed attempt at controlling his dog. He finally looked up and met Jooheon's wide eyes. A cute pout formed on the boys lips. 

 

"I don't think she likes your dog" 

 

Jooheon shrugged. "That's too bad I guess. They could have been friends" 

The boy made an annoyed expression again, turning his attention to the bar keeper. "I'll have... uhm..." he pondered, looking over the menu, then panning over to Jooheon's drink. "I'll have _that_ " he finally said, pointing. 

"Its strong. I don't think you can handle it" Jooheon smiled, amused at the various expressions the boy was quick to display. 

"You're quick to judge aren't you? What's with you anyway. You're obviously not.. you know, from here, at least you don't look it. But you sound it" 

"I could ask you the same thing. You're obviously Asian. Korean, most probably. Your English is honestly amusing. Could definitely use work. Yet you're here in Australia with friends that look like they could've taught you better. Mid twenties I assume. College grad?" A proud smirk curved the corner of Jooheon's heart shaped lips as the boy made a cute face of insult at the sudden evaluation.

"So what, you're an expert on dogs _and_ people?" 

Jooheon shrugged, and the bar owner smiled to himself in the background as he prepared the newcomers drink. He hadn't seen Jooheon interact with tourist before. He always kept to himself, only speaking to a handful of locals that shared his passion, that knew him and knew his mind. Although, all the locals knew him as the boy who chased storms. 

 

"My name's Jooheon, by the way" he finally introduced, breaking the silence caused by the others annoyance. 

 

"So you are Korean too" 

"You gonna tell me your name?" He raised a brow with a coy smile. 

"I'm called Minhyuk, and this here is Clover" 

Jooheon nodded, watching with intent as the other took a careful sip of the drink, squinting his entire face as the potent alcohol burned. He immediately regained his coolness, and Jooheon realized this boy was as stubborn as he was. 

"Ah! So good, it's not strong at all. In fact, it should be stronger" 

"Mine has more in it than the usual, wanna try?" Jooheon offered, pushing his glass towards Minhyuk, who backed away slightly. 

"N-no, no, I'm good, thanks" he laughed nervously. 

"You're not very good with alcohol, are you?" Jooheon leaned against his board, causing Honey to shift between his legs. 

"And you're not very good with flirting, are _you_ " Minhyuk smirked, emphasizing the 'you' as he grabbed his drink and secured Clover tightly in his arms. 

"What makes you think I'm flirting?"

Minhyuk laughed softly, and Jooheon's cheeks turned a little pinker. "I saw you staring at me. It's okay, though. You're cute" and with a simple wink, he turned and merged with faces Jooheon couldn't recognize. His eyes searched for him and heart beat after him. He sighed, then a bone was thrown his way. 

 

"Go get him" 

Jooheon's eyes shifted between the dog treat and his friend, purely confused. "With a bone?" 

"For his damn cat, stupid" 

"Its apparently a dog," he pondered, then grabbed the treat. "Thanks man. Honey, let's go mingle" 

 

Jooheon was a man of confidence. He lacked hesitation, and he carried himself with surety. Yet he found himself standing awkwardly behind his board a few meters away from Minhyuk. 

"It's been too long Honey, how the hell do I even flirt" 

Honey seemed to ignore her human, too interested in the treat that was meant for the other dog. Jooheon shook himself vigorously, taking a few deep breaths of the sea breeze, forcing his confidence to mask his nervousness. 

He found Clover before he could find Minhyuk, who was busy building a sandcastle with a few of his friends. Clover ran to his feet, wagging her tail, throwing a cautious glance towards Honey. 

"Clover, good girl, here" Jooheon bent down, giving the dog the bone, then rubbed her short fur playfully. "You're not too bad when you're not barking" 

 

A shadow covered him again, then dissipated. He turned his face up to see Minhyuk crouched in front of him. His thin lips were pursed, eyes focused on Jooheon. 

"She never lets anyone pet her" 

Jooheon shrugged. "I guess she likes me" 

Minhyuk remained silent. They both ruffled Clovers fur as she contently chewed her dog treat. It was cliché, really, the fingers brushing against one another, the awkward pause that followed. 

"So.. you surf?" Minhyuk broke the silence, retreating his hand, deciding to pet the forgotten Honey instead, who licked his face excitedly.

"Yeah. You?" 

"Dear _god_ _no_ " 

Jooheon might have laughed a little too shamelessly, because Minhyuk's face wore that insulted expression again. "You don't know what you're missing, come on. I'll show you" he motioned with his head. Minhyuk followed. 

 

Time was playing against him, Jooheon thought, as he watched Minhyuk gather his things with a smile. 

"How long you here for?" 

He looked up to meet Jooheon's eyes, his smile fading. "Tomorrow morning" 

 

"Hm" 

Silence passed between them. Jooheon leaned against the doorframe, watching the boy again. He couldn't take his eyes off. He didn't want to. He didn't want him to leave. But with the storm, it wasn't safe here.

"How come I just saw you today? There's no way anyone would vacation for just one day all the way out here" 

"We started off from the opposite end, made our way here, that's why. I've been here for two weeks though" 

Jooheon nodded. 

"Thanks for showing me how to surf, I'm sure I sucked, but I had a lot of fun" Minhyuk smiled and Jooheon deemed him to be the sun. He possessed the same radiance, if not brighter.

"Anytime" 

They looked over at Honey and Clover, who had cuddled up by the cozy fireplace, and the two shared a gentle smile. 

"That rivalry didn't last too long" Minhyuk joked, and Jooheon nodded. "It was really nice to meet you" he said quietly, picking up Clover, who paddled her feet in her sleep. 

"Yeah.. it was awesome to meet you too, Minhyuk" 

Jooheon watched Minhyuk leave his hidden world. His little paradise. He watched Minhyuk's silhouette merge with the darkening purple horizon, until it disappeared into the dissipating clamor behind the rock walls. 

 

 

Night fell and so did the odd heat of the coming storm. The winds had picked up, and Jooheon spent a good three hours barricading his home. He knew eventually he would have to relocate. That the ocean would push him farther inland, but it was a constant battle he was willing to fight until it swallowed him whole.

He grabbed his sturdier surf board, calling for Honey to follow behind. He snug a harness around her because he didn't trust the winds, and made for his friends home. 

 

"You sure about this?" 

"Aren't I always?" 

His friend sighed heavily, knowing he couldn't change Jooheon's mind. 

"Just be careful" 

He nodded back, gave a kiss to Honey and ran off beyond the darkened skies and thick rain. 

To say this storm was mild would be a blatant lie. It was a beast. The waves were monstrous, engulfing Jooheon whole. He concaved in on himself several times, but picked himself up, somehow managing not to get swept from the raging currents underneath. 

He truly was a madman. He knew that. But this was his drive. The thrill of ripping across the raging ocean made him feel alive. The mere sound of the surf board cutting through thunderous waves with such intensity gave him pleasure. Being where the storms formed, where they worsened and where they died was the place to be, in Jooheon's mind. That's where the best surf was. It called to him. Reaching out with it's very limbs, making it an inescapable thrill. 

Jooheon decided he'd had enough for the night. The storm becoming quite uniform in intensity by now. He made for the abandoned streets when he heard an obnoxious barking. 

He searched around, wondering from where it came, but saw nothing in the thick darkness. He continued forward a few more steps, when the barking began again, becoming louder, closer, until he could see a small light fuzz running towards him with a leash flying madly behind. 

 

"Clover?" 

And it was. She was at his feet in an instant, barking frantically, drenched with rain, and on her hind legs reaching as far up Jooheon's leg as she could. She ran forward a little, eagerly wanting him to follow. Fear sank deep inside him, and he ran behind her. 

 

 

Minhyuk cursed at himself for leaving that damn window open. He knew Clover would go crazy and jump out at all the flying objects outside, and yet he still forgot to close the damn thing. He really was unfortunate, he thought. 

And now he was stuck, in a ditch that was moments away from becoming submerged from the incoming surge. And to top it off, he'd sprained something when he fell. 

He growled in pain, pushing himself up as far against the cliff as he could, using an arm to shield himself from the fierce wind and flying debris. He perked when he heard Clover barking in the distance, then jumped to his good foot when he heard Jooheon calling his name. 

"I'm down here!" He yelled, looking up to the edge. He saw Jooheon carefully look over, then Clover poke her head. 

Jooheon screamed something, but the roaring winds made it difficult to hear. 

 

"Wait here!" 

 

Minhyuk almost rolled his eyes, because where the hell else was he supposed to go. Ten minutes later Jooheon returned, throwing a thick rope down. He grabbed on, and repeatedly tried to climb but the rope soon became too slippery and the effort was in vain. 

Jooheon disappeared for a few seconds again, then his surf board came crashing down. He carefully placed himself on the edge of the cliff, adjusting his footing, took a deep breath against the slapping of the rain, and jumped. 

"You idiot! Now we're both stuck down here!" Minhyuk hit Jooheon's arm angrily, looking as if he would cry any second. 

"I'll get us out, don't worry" 

"Where's Clover?" 

"At a friend's house" 

Minhyuk sat back, staring at his bare feet. "And you couldn't ask for help?! Like your friend or the police?!" 

"He's too old to help. Police would take too long. Can you stand?" Jooheon asked, kneeling beside him.

"I'm not sure" 

"You can swim, right?" 

Minhyuk's eyes widened. "There is no way in _hell_ I am going in that water in the middle of a damn storm!" 

Jooheon sighed, grabbing Minhyuk's wrists, bringing their faces close, their noses nearly touching. "I won't let anything happen to you, Minhyuk. I promise" 

"You better not.." he whispered softly, and Jooheon barely heard it over the howling of the winds. He smiled, and yanked Minhyuk up, helping him to his feet. 

"We need to surf to the main shoreline. We can make it back to my cabin from there" Jooheon pointed beyond a scatter of rocks, where the main beach and his tiny house could be seen. 

"Can't we just call someone?! Don't you have a cell phone?!" Minhyuk cried, his voice growing higher to pierce through the winds. 

"I don't have a phone"

"Are you serious?! Who the hell doesn't have a cell phone!"

"People who don't need one. Now get on the board, please" Jooheon demanded, holding the board securely against the surface of the rising tide. Minhyuk wanted to fight back, but he was in pain, drenched, freezing, and tired. At this point he didn't give a shit anymore. He held onto Jooheon's hand for support and limped his way towards the board, feeling the strong current under his feet even in this buffered zone. 

 

"It's going to be crazy out there, so you have to do exactly as I say, okay?" Jooheon said as he pulled himself onto the board, sitting behind Minhyuk. The rain picked up its pace, and visibility dimmed to a ridiculous amount by the time the two paddled to the rocks. Jooheon pushed Minhyuk off and onto the tallest one there was, unable to see clearly through the thick fog. He was used to storms. But this one was a unique beauty. 

He pulled himself and the board up and scanned the area. Minhyuk was pressed against his side, shivering. They had to crouch down to avoid being swept away by the gust, but the waves were the real problem. Jooheon gulped. 

If he was alone, he could have made it back. He would have fallen and sank and picked himself back up just to conquer the waves, but he wasn't alone. He didn't know if it was possible for him to make it back with Minhyuk, with just one board, but he would die trying. 

 

Because the boy made his heart beat a little faster. Made him blush and smile and feel alive in ways the ocean couldn't. He reminded him of surfing, the thrill and the ride. The sweet surprises and the unexpected turns. Minhyuk was the physical embodiment of the horizon he touched, the beauty he sought after the storm. 

 

"Minhyuk" Jooheon's voice was soft, but tinged with anxiety. He pulled Minhyuk close, feeling his slender body shiver prominently against his own. He stared at Jooheon with question through the heavy rain, trying to see beyond the drops that dripped from his hair and lashes. "Let's go now" 

The softness in Jooheon's eyes spoke volumes, and Minhyuk found his voice caught. Before he could react, Jooheon had thrown himself into the water, but handled the fiery waves easily. He screamed from below, and Minhyuk slid the board down, then carefully lowered himself. He paused, backing up every time a wave crashed too high, and Jooheon had to hold onto his waist to secure him into the board. 

 

"We need to paddle a little, but we won't be able to when the waves get too big, okay?" Jooheon was holding his face, looking as if he was screaming through water, but his voice barely made it through. Minhyuk nodded in a daze, breathing now ragged. He coughed violently, having swallowed the salty sea water when a wave crashed against the rocks again, pushing them back. 

It was getting darker, the moonlight becoming shadowed by vast, impenetrable clouds. The swirling and rumbling of the storm surrounding them didn't help their situation, and soon lightning crackled, ripping the sky apart. 

Minhyuk shuddered at every flash, rumble, wave and gust, his senses overwhelmed. He clutched tightly onto Jooheon's wet tank top as he paddled them carefully but quickly, controlling their motions with the monstrous waves that passed below them. 

 

"We need to stand. We're almost at shore, so the waves aren't just gonna pass under us, hey, Minhyuk" 

Minhyuk opened his eyes to see Jooheon turned towards him, his fair face just barely illuminated by the remaining moonlight. He nodded weakly, the swelling pain becoming a fever. 

 

Jooheon turned, straddling the board to face Minhyuk, clasping the others heated cheeks between his palms. "Hey, listen to me!" He had to scream through the bellowing winds. "Remember what I taught you earlier, we have to balance our weight. I'm not sure if this will work with two people but we will make it, okay? Just follow my movements" 

Minhyuk nodded. Jooheon let go of his cheeks and held both his hands, steadying both of them. They stood and the board shook violently beneath, but their eyes never left the other. Minhyuk's face distorted as the pain ripped through his flesh, causing him to bite his lip and bleed, leaving nail marks on the side of Jooheon's hands. 

 

"It hurts really bad" 

 

"I know. Just a little longer, you can do it" 

 

Minhyuk's pained eyes tore into Jooheon's as he braved a nod. Jooheon smiled bright enough to momentarily dissipate the storm, his dimples drowning Minhyuk deeper than any ocean could. 

Jooheon positioned them, placing both his hands on Minhyuk's hips to steer him, "I'll guide you, just hold on a little longer" he repeated, his fingers digging deeper into Minhyuk's sides at every escalated wave, afraid the other would be eaten by the ocean. 

They surfed through the smaller waves with little struggle, and Minhyuk let out a cry of happiness when the shore was within reach. He looked back to see Jooheon smiling slightly at the sight. 

But that happiness morphed into fear when the shore disappeared and all he could see was an abyss of darkness. Minhyuk was submerged, and the powerful hands of the undercurrent were grabbing for him. He couldn't make sense of direction, and fear coursed through him like electricity when he was convinced that this was the end. That he wouldn't make it out alive, that he would never see the sunshine again, but he would die trying. He felt his body drag deeper below the vastness, his lungs begging for oxygen. He nearly took a breath of ocean, but something was gripped tightly around his arm and was pulling him in some direction he couldn't see. He neared suffocation, but soon his face met the harsh winds of the surface and he gasped heavily for a lungful of air.

 

"Are you okay?" Jooheon screamed through the thickness of the winds. Minhyuk cried when he saw that beautiful face, but he couldn't feel his tears through the rain. 

He lunged forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Jooheon's shoulders, which were hidden beneath the surface. Pressing their cheeks together, his wet lips grazed Jooheon's wet jaw as he shivered.  "I thought I would die down there" 

Minhyuk felt the others arms find his waist, and secure around them. "I wouldn't have let that happen. I promised you, didn't I?" 

Minhyuk nodded. He felt Jooheon's grip tighten unbelievably so when a large wave crashed on top of them, sinking them for a few seconds. 

"I know your foot hurts, and I know you don't surf--" Another wave crashed.

"Jooheon I don't even swim" 

He blinked a few times, but Minhyuk's expression even in the dulling moonlight was dead serious. 

"Okay. That's okay. That just means we really have to work together, okay? We fell over because our balance wasn't distributed. You lift your leg every now and then, and I know it's painful," Jooheon paused as another, much smaller wave, threatened to crash on top, "but you need to endure it" 

"Okay" he agreed, but Jooheon couldn't hear him through the roars, and so he nodded. He clutched onto his surf board, then looked at Minhyuk, and couldn't help but smile. 

 

"Ready?" 

 

Minhyuk nodded again, and Jooheon moved to the side to let the other mount the board first. Minhyuk placed his hands on the edge of the board, then stopped. He seemed to contemplate for just a second, then his hands moved to cup Jooheon's face, one holding his cheek, while the other clutched at his soaked white hair. He pushed Jooheon's face close to his own, feeling the fire of his confused eyes ignite his heart. He pushed their sea and rain soaked lips together with more passion than the ocean had ever offered Jooheon. Minhyuk could feel the ocean from Jooheon's lips, and he pressed deeper before pulling away. 

 

"Just in case we don't make it" Minhyuk said almost too quietly, still holding Jooheon's face. 

 

Jooheon laughed softly, feeling flustered out of his mind, but the weather didn't permit for the luxury to become lost in love. He gently kissed Minhyuk, with reassurance that words would have failed to deliver properly, then urged him onto the board. 

 

 

The morning after was always quiet. It was a peace that couldn't be obtained at any other time. As if storms were made to wash away the Earths impurities and worries, the sun shined brightest after the harshest of nights. 

This time it was shining straight into Minhyuk's eyes, and he angrily flopped himself in the opposite direction, but found himself falling to the floor. He yelped in pain. 

He looked around, realizing he was in Jooheon's cabin. He was in a change of clothes, and his sprained ankle was fully wrapped. In fact, every bruise and cut on his body had been tended to. He blushed. 

He heard barking coming from outside, and he limped his way to the cabin door, twisting it open. 

The sun was bright, the air was a comfortable hot, with cool winds breezing by that carried the scent of the ocean. Jooheon was picking up debris from the storm, while Honey helped, and Clover attempted to in her small mouth. And for a fleeting moment, Minhyuk felt content. That maybe he had found where he belonged, where he wanted to belong. He sighed, but a wide smile curved his lips as he etched the memory in his mind to last a lifetime. 

"Sit down, I'll bring your breakfast" Jooheon smiled as he walked towards Minhyuk. "There's still time until your flight" 

"Yeah.." 

He disappeared into the house, then back again with a tray of food. Minhyuk thanked him, then practically inhaled everything in record time. 

"You sure you're okay?" Jooheon asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" Minhyuk replied softly. His usually beaming voice saddened by reality. 

 

"No" Jooheon said too quickly. "I don't want you to leave. But I know you have to" 

 

Minhyuk nodded, eyes locked onto the sand at his feet. "I'm sorry" 

"Don't apologize. You haven't done anything wrong" 

His head dropped lower, and tears crashed down from his eyes, wetting the sand below. He felt Jooheon's hand ruffle his hair, and the tears fell harder at the touch. 

 

"Just take me back to my hotel" 

Silence passed between the two, and all that could be heard was the shuffling of paws on sand, and the gentle waves of the ocean. Jooheon retreated his still hand. 

 

"Okay" 

 

 

_One year later_

 

Minhyuk stepped out from the bus, taking a long whiff of the sea salt breeze that was unique to the beaches of Australia. Oh how he missed this, he thought, as he lugged a large suitcase behind him, with a duffel bag slung heavily over his shoulder. 

He scanned the beach, noticing more people than his last visit. He turned the corner where the wall of rocks separated Jooheon's cabin from the world, but the rocks were gone. The cabin replaced with a fancy seafood restaurant on a considerable elevation. 

Clover padded forward, then turned to face Minhyuk, letting out a small whimper. 

"I know, I miss him too" 

 

He walked around until he found someone that could be of help, someone that looked like a local. He found the bar where he and Jooheon had talked, and asked the girl who was serving. 

 

"Who?" 

 

"You know, Jooheon? Korean dude Jooheon?" She shook her head no. "He used to live in that cabin over there? White hair dude. Crazy handsome?" Minhyuk explained, growing a hint annoyed at her blank expression, when finally she seemed to realize who he meant. 

" _Oh_... you mean storm chaser?" 

"Sure if that's what you guys call him around here. Where did he move to?" 

 

"He went to the opposite end of the beach. Over by the cliffside. Just follow to the end of that buffer," she explained, pointing towards the far stretch of the beach, "and you'll find a long set of stairs. Go up to the cliff. He's still building, I think, or so I've heard from dad" 

Minhyuk squinted his eyes to see the cliff from so far away, but he smiled from lips and eyes when he did. He thanked the girl and ran off the beach as fast as one could with a suitcase and a dog. 

 

 

Jooheon wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead, sighing heavily, but with satisfaction at the perfect placement of his new board rack. He still had things to do, like finishing the fencing and little details in the house, but for the most part his new home was structurally complete. Although the feeling of a missing element never left Jooheon. It felt _empty_.

He glanced at Honey, who was barking at some creature from afar, when suddenly her attention was directed elsewhere. She ran for the stairs on the edge of the cliff, barking and wagging her tail with vigor. 

Jooheon hummed, wondering what had gotten into her, when he heard a bark. That same obnoxious barking that could only come from a dog small enough to be a cat. And for a second Jooheon felt his heart stop with anticipation, and he rushed to Honey's side, hoping to see the one his heart ached so badly for. 

A pout formed his lips when the barking disappeared and no human was in sight. He turned away, when a dog that resembled Clover came running up the stairs. 

Honey jumped, and within and instant the two were a tangled mess of licks and wagging tails.

 

"..Clover?" She woofed back, jumping at Jooheon's feet now. He gave her a quick pet then turned to find her owner, but he was already standing before him and Jooheon nearly cried.  

 

Minhyuk dropped his things to the ground, extending both arms, and in a blink Jooheon had engulfed him in his embrace. Minhyuk wrapped his legs around Jooheon's waist, and pressed their bodies so close he could feel the thumping from the others chest. 

"What are you doing here?!" Jooheon cried, pulling away from the hold to see that beautiful face he missed so much. Minhyuk pushed their lips together, and _oh gosh_ did he miss that. That taste of sweetness from Minhyuk's thin lips and that power of the sun that he always radiated, he missed it so much he could go crazy. 

They let their lips do the talking, their hands tangled in the others hair, bodies pressed. Their lips parted after their breathing became too heavy, resting their foreheads together as they dove into each other's eyes. 

 

"Seriously, what are you doing here. I just, I can't believe you're really here" Jooheon laughed in disbelief, but clutched onto Minhyuk as if he would vanish. 

"I'm doing my masters here, so I guess I'll be here for a few years.. and who knows, I might end up finding a job here, settle down, have a few kids" he winked, smirking. 

Jooheon chuckled, "it's a good thing I built this house big" 

Minhyuk beamed. "So does that mean I can stay with you?" 

 

"I'd be heartbroken if you didn't" 

Minhyuk practically squealed, peppering kisses on Jooheon's dimples playfully, until he locked their lips once again. This was what Jooheon wanted. What he needed. He sighed into the kiss as Minhyuk's lips pushed and pulled at his own like the ocean. 

Because if Minhyuk was Jooheon's ocean, then he was Minhyuk's moon. And Minhyuk gravitated towards his heart with all the intensity of the tsunamis and rogues, as Jooheon drowned himself in the beauty of the storm itself, that horizon now in his heart, steady, and secure.

 


End file.
